


Blood Hot

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [209]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Derek isn't named - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, sex for a favor (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: (The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/07/19: “tempt, bloody, credit”My second drabble for the day's challenge, with vampire Stiles.





	Blood Hot

**Author's Note:**

> (The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/07/19: “tempt, bloody, credit”
> 
> My second drabble for the day's challenge, with vampire Stiles.

“Not too cold for the undead to lurk tonight?” Breath smoked around the werewolf’s head.

“Vampire’s gotta eat.”

Tempted into temperatures low enough to freeze him solid, Stiles had tracked the richest scent, only to find its source sealed, the wound healed.

“You should see the other guy,” the werewolf laughed.

Bloody hunters! Stiles suffered his own, their stakes and crucifixes.

“You could spare me a drink,” he proposed, stiffening, and not in the good way. “You’ll never miss it.”

“True. What’s in it for me?”

“Fame as a credit to your kind?”

“Eeh…”

“My fangs retract too!”

“That’ll work.”


End file.
